


never be like him

by saviorcomplex



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Guns, It's Shane's and Tim's complicated relationship so!!!, M/M, Past, and their past, oh and Joey Justine and Matt are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: He understood Shane.But Tim would never be anything like him.
Relationships: The Renegade/The Mobster, Timothy DeLaGhetto/Shane Dawson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	never be like him

The blood oozed from his mouth.

He watched it ooze, watch the thick liquid curl around his lips.

A repeat from earlier tonight.

×××××××

The screams that left his mouth were ragged and strained, as if he had been screaming for hours.  
He had been.  
Screaming for the bigger kids to stop. He knew he would never be a bigger kid.

Tied to a chain-link fence, the sharp ends cutting into the back of his neck. The bigger kid simply sat in front of him, a gun in hand, ready to shoot until his father would come, hours later.

"Stop it!"

"Oh look, had to get your friends to save you, huh, bitch?"

××××××

The Renegade's death fresh on his mind.  
All of his friends were dying.  
All of his family.

××××××

"Shut up!" The flamboyant boy screeched, two smaller children tailing him. "Get out of here before I tell your mom, Shane."

"Fuck off, Joey." 

××××××

Shane's always had issues. And yet he always had more. Secrets to be revealed at the very end.  
As always.  
They started out as enemies, with Shane threatening him constantly. Being a bigger kid, probably 13 years old, while he himself was only 9.  
But that didn't mean in the end they didn't become friends.  
It was always strange though.

×××××

"Wanna play cards tonight?" The younger of the two asked excitedly. His...group had taught him how to play poker recently. And he had learned it was a tactful way to discover your friends, or enemies', fears.  
"Uh...no. I gotta go." Shane stated, eyes wide as glanced around the room. 17 at the time, anxious for a new beginning, perhaps.  
"Oh..."  
"Hey, don't get that tone with me." Shane snapped. They often argued. It was fine, really. "You always run off as well, never wanting to spend time with me."

×××××

Never got the chance to spend time together.  
Conflicting groups. Conflicting backgrounds.  
They never quite understood eachother.

But in the Professor's final moments, he thinks he finally understood the Renegade.

Sometimes, a group means more to you than your actual family.  
So he supposes the Society was more important to Shane than his family.

But to Tim?  
This group. This family. This is all that mattered. The mafia never compared to it.  
He understood Shane.  
But Tim would never be anything like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Its Shane x Tim if you squint.  
> but yes,,,this is my favourite etn ship so fight me


End file.
